Constellations
by Laurynmeehl
Summary: Elara Faye Malfoy is the twin of Draco Lucius Malfoy and they are like the same person. They are misunderstood, considered rude, and they are both Death Eaters. They are also in love with two forbidden to them, and they could die for loving them. But frankly they are willing to risk it.
1. Prologue

It had taken Elara a while to force herself to get up but when she saw Ron and Hermione sitting alone without Harry, she knew where he was.

She just hoped it wasn't true.

She approached the two slowly. They looked up at her and she could already tell she was not going to like the answer to her question.

"Where's Harry?" Elara asked. Ron looked at her and shook his head. Hermione just cried.

"Ronald. Please, where's Harry?"

"You know where he is El." He replied.

"I was hoping I was wrong." Elara told them. It took a moment for what Ron told Elara to sink in.

"Oh my god." Elara muttered, falling backwards onto the stair below her. Ronald looked at her empathetically.

"Elara I'm sorry. I know how much he means to you." Hermione told her. Elara sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"He meant as much to me as he did to you." Elara smiled sadly.

"No. He meant more. He was your best friend, no. He was more than that. You spent more time with him then we ever have, you lived with him. Yeah, we were his best friends but you were his sister."

Elara had tried to keep it together, she had promised Harry she would be strong but she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to see Harry again.

She didn't really know what to do.

She looked around the great hall, everyone mourning, and then she broke. Sirius looked up from where he had been sitting, looking at Fred's body, with Molly and George. He stood up immediately and made his way over to her.

"Elara." He murmured sympathetically. He sat on the stair and pulled Elara into his chest. Sirius kissed her forehead and allowed her to sob.

"He's left us." Elara whispered.

"What?"

"He's gone. Harry went to the forest, the bastard." Elara sobbed. Sirius looked forward and then he hugged Elara tighter, his sadness overwhelmed by the sound of Elara's sobs.

She continued until they heard the footsteps.

A lot of them.

She followed everyone out of the great hall and onto the courtyard and then squeezed her way to the front of her crowd to see the deatheaters marching towards them.

She saw Hagrid, carrying Harry.

"Damn it!" She cried. She stared at Harry.

"Elara?" Draco called. Elara saw Draco emerge from the great hall and make his way to beside her. He looked forward at Harry's body. He grabbed her hand.

Draco's heart was breaking, Elara could see it. In fact she could hear it. Draco had tears streaming down his face as he stepped closer and closer to the approaching crowd. Elara's hand hurt from how hard Draco was squeezing it but she didn't dare let go.

"Tell me it's not him." He said quietly

"You know I can't do that." Elara responded.

"He can't be dead. He just can't." Draco was still crying, standing at the front of the crowd.

Voldemort stepped forward.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"NO!" Ginny began to run forward. Elara let go of Draco's hand and caught Ginny. Ginny stared into Elara's eyes.

"Elara, I already lost Fred. I can't loose another brother. I just can't." Ginny collapsed into Elara's arms.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry."

"No." Ginny begged. Elara kissed her forehead and held her as she began to fall. Ginny screamed in response.

"If you two are done." Bellatrix called. Elara snapped her head towards her. She felt someone grab Ginny and she looked to see George holding her.

'I'm sorry.' She mouthed at him. He smiled sadly in response.

'Me too.' George mouthed in response, then he turned his attention to his sister. He held her close

"That bastard" Draco whispered. Elara looked back towards her brother. She couldn't tell if he was talking about Voldemort or Harry. She stared at him for a moment. He looked frozen.

"Draco?" He turned his head to look at her. His face was dirty and the only clean spots were where the tears streamed down.

"He's dead." He said.

Elara nodded her head.

"Harry is dead." He repeated. He sounded as if he was saying to himself, trying to make sense of his world, crumbling around him. Elara felt his pain, physically. She felt everything he was and it was killing her slowly.

"Yes. He is." Elara confirmed, tears streaming down her face. Draco looked forward for a moment with a look of disparity before running off to the side and throwing up. Elara went to run to her brother side but she was stopped.

"ELARA MALFOY!" Elara closed her eyes tight for a moment in an attempt to control her anger and then she opened them and turned her head. She saw Bellatrix looking at her.

"What?" She said rudely.

"Listen to your lord." Bellatrix replied. Elara leagues lightly and then turned to face Bella.

"No offense aunt but my brother is more important to me than your dark lord." She said. Bella gasped

"How dare you?!" She shrieked.

"It's alright Bella, our little friend here is just confused. She will follow her path." Voldemort almost smiled. He looked at her forearm and the back at her. She looked down at her arm with disgust. Draco walked back up next her.

"You're right. I will follow my path, all the way to helping Harry kill you." She said angrily. Then something unexpected happened.

Voldemort laughed

Elara was steaming with anger.

"How dare you laugh!" Draco screamed. "You've murdered thousands of people including the man I love and you have the audacity to stand up there and laugh! If that doesn't show you that you will loose, that fact that you're a heartless monster, then I don't know what will."

Pause. Elara looked right into Voldemort's eyes.

"Harry Potter will stop you." Elara finished

"Harry Potter is dead." Someone spat, ripping Elara's heart in half. She looked over to see Theodore's father staring straight at her, laughing. He was saying it directly to her because he knew how much it hurt. Elara looked back at Theo and saw the look of pure hatred on his face. She smiled sadly at him and he nodded his head in apology.

"Yes. Harry Potter is dead. From now on you will put your faith in me. Anyone who chooses not to join me right now will die. This is your only chance."

Elara stood still at the front of the crowd.

"Draco. Elara. Come." Lucius called to them. Both stood still.

"Come, now" He commanded after a moment of staring at them. They both continued to stand.

"Now. "

Elara looked over a Draco, and he seemed to understand exactly what she was asking without her even saying it. He nodded his head.

"You know what father?" She asked, her head still facing Draco. Draco smiled at her and Elara smiled back.

She paused and looked back towards Lucius.

"Bite me." Elara spat simply. Draco grabbed her hand in support. She smiled sadly at him then looked back at the death eaters. They we're all shocked. Neither of the Malfoy children ever disobeyed their father and they certainly were never rude to him. It just didn't make sense.

Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"You can do whatever you want but I will never follow you. Harry James Potter was my brother and I love him with all my heart. I'm willing to give up my life for him and I know I'm not alone. Harry has been stopping you since before he was born and him being dead won't stop him. You do whatever you want to you son of a bitch because I will never fight for you."

Pause.

She looked at Draco then back at Voldemort.

"Never."

He began to say the curse.

"Stop!" A voice called. Everyone turned to the source to see Neville Longbottom holding a sword.

"She's right. We're all behind her and we will continue to be until you kill every last one of us. Harry was and still is our chosen one and he will stop you. So, you wanna hurt someone? Hurt me." He told him. Voldemort smiled .

"Or me."

Pause. The whole world stopped and Elara felt her tears fall.

"Harry." Draco said breathlessly. Elara smiled

"Atta boy." Elara whispered to herself. Voldemort became enraged and Harry ran, Elara following with Draco.

"Harry!" Draco called. Harry turned and Draco ran full speed at him. They kissed and Harry held Draco. Elara approached slower. Draco and Harry let go, foreheads still touching.

"You son of a bitch." Elara said. Harry looked at her and smiled. Draco and Harry let go. Elara ran forward and Harry caught her, lifting her.

"If you ever do that again I swear to god I'll kill you myself." She claimed. Harry smiled.

"I will never do that again." He told her. Elara smiled at him.

"Okay. What do I do? Continue trying to find the next horcrucx?" Elara asked, letting go of him.

"Its Nagini. We have to kill the snake but you need to go to the Great hall. Voldemort won't be happy. We have to protect the people, heal them, do what you're good at. You see Neville, tell him he has to kill the snake with the sword. It's the only way." He told her. Elara nodded. She hugged Harry and then Draco. She kissed his forehead.

"Be safe." She told them both. They nodded their heads.

"We'll try." Harry told her. She ran off, the last thing she saw of the two boys she loved most was them kissing. She smiled and then she turned the corner.

Elara was shooting curses left and right. She was fighting not only for her future brother in law but for the person she loved most in the world. She sprinted into the great hall and looked around for everyone she was worried about. The Weasley's were together and fighting but Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Elara cursed under her breath and then shot a curse at a death eater she didn't even recognize.

"Elara!" She heard. She turned.

"Theo!" She replied. She ran to him.

"You seen my father?" He asked. She shook her head. "If you do, make sure he pays for what he did to my mother and my sister? I have to go find Daphne and make sure she lives" He requested.

"Absolutely." She told him. He nodded his head at her.

"Thank you." He muttered. Elara smiled at him and then he ran off.

She continued on. She saw Luna fighting Amycus and Elara smirked as Luna sent him spiraling backwards.

"Luna!" She shouted. Luna looked her way. "You seen Neville?!"

"No." Luna responded.

"If you see him, send him my way?" Elara requested. Luna nodded her head. "Thank you, and brilliant stunning charm." Elara complimented.

"Thank you. Not as brilliant as yours."

And before Elara had a chance to respond, Luna was back to defending the school.

She ran and looked for Neville but she didn't find him, not before she found someone else.

"Mr. Nott!" She screamed. He turned his head and smirked.

"Let me guess, my son asked you to kill me?"

"No. He asked me to make you pay." She replied smirking. She threw a curse and he dodged it. He backed her into a corner. He began to laugh.

"Expelliumus" he said. Her wand flew.

"You stupid little girl." He laughed. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then smirked. He looked confused. Elara opened her eyes and then his wand flew.

"I can't believe you thought you would win this when I can preform wandless magic. Why the hell do you think Voldemort made me a deatheater in my fifth year?" Elara asked. She smiled and then she threw him backwards. He flew to another wall and everyone watched, either impressed or afraid. She then lifted him and he felt his lungs begin to contract. He was all the way at the top of the building when she began to talk again.

"This is for your wife and daughter, you know the ones you tortured to death? The ones that were 42 and 8?" She told him. He took his last breath and then she threw him to the ground.

Elara took a few deep breaths, almost afraid of what she had just done but then she remembered how he had tortured his wife and daughter for 3 weeks before he killed them. Then she didn't feel bad. She threw her hand out and her wand flew into it. She took two more deep breaths and then went back to fighting.

And then the curse.

"You chose the wrong side." Lucius said blankly. Elara knew what was happening.

"Daddy, please. Don't do this. Fight." Elara begged.

"You shouldn't have disappointed us!" He replied. He shot her with a curse, then another.

"I just saw you choke Theodore's father to death. I've done worse to you than he ever would have. Why aren't you fighting back?!"

"You're my family. I'm not going hurt you to save myself"

She looked down at the ground and then she dropped her wand. She looked back up into Lucius' eyes

"I'm not going to fight you."

Lucius looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. He was fighting but it was useless. Elara nodded her head and then she quickly looked around the room and saw the red hair she loves so much.

"WEASLEY!" She screamed. The owner of the red hair turned.

"I love you so much." Elara said. Elara saw her love running across the Great Hall but she knew that she was doomed. Elara turned and closed her eyes. Lucius took a deep breath and looked at his daughter for the last time. He tried to fight but he couldn't.

"Sectumsempra!"

And Elara was on the ground.


	2. Chapter One - 5th year

Draco Malfoy sat on the dock reading a book while his twin sister lied adjacent to him, her head in his lap, looking up at the clouds. She was humming one of the songs her mother used to sing when she and Draco were young.

"The sun is starting to set, should we go inside?" Draco asked her

"No. I just want to stay a bit longer." Elara said, looking up at him. He nodded his head and then turned back to his book. Elara looked at the picturesque sunset before her. She heard footsteps and turned to see Harry Potter, walking through the entrance of the dock house. Elara sat up and Draco closed his book.

Harry looked worried but when he saw Draco his face calmed. Elara wondered what had worried him.

"Hey you." Harry smiled, sitting next to Draco.

"Hey." Draco smiled back and then kissed Draco. Elara rolled her eyes.

Not a moment later Ginevra Weasley walked through the door of the dock house. Elara smiled brightly.

Ginny sat down next to Elara and Elara noticed the cuts in her uniform and on her face. Elara's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"The hell happened to you?" Elara asked

"Couple of 6th year Slytherin girls were bullying a group of third year Hufflepuffs so I fought them." She said simply.

"Who won?"

"Who do you think?"

"You?"

"Yeah right."

"Want me to beat them up?" Elara asked, moving hair out of Ginny's face so she could inspect her cuts.

"No. What I would like you to do however, is help me address my wounds and then help me fix my robes." Ginny replied.

"That I can do." Elara stood up and then offered her hand to Ginny. Ginny took it and Elara lifted her. "Come on boys."

Draco stood and Harry followed. The two walked secretly hand in hand behind the two girls so they wouldn't be seen. They snuck into the Slytherin common room and then into Draco, Ginny, and Elara's room.

"Sit." Elara ordered to Ginny. She began grabbing supplies and then walked back over to Ginny. Harry walked over and stood behind Elara's shoulder, an overwhelming look of worry across his face.

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry." Ginny assured him.

"I'm your brother Gin. I always worry about you." He replied. She smiled and Elara pretended to gag, earning a small laugh from her brother.

Harry elbowed him.

Elara finished tending to Ginny's wounds and then used magic to fix her robes.

"Good as new." Elara claimed.

"Thanks El. I owe you one."

"Shut up, no you don't." Elara said, throwing a pair of Gryffindor pajamas at Ginny, one of the pairs she left in their room because she slept there every night.

Their friendship, however unlikely, was never a secret. Ginny had been very nervous about making friends, seeing as in the year they met Ginny was being controlled by Voldemort, unbeknownst to Elara who had become in enraged to learn about that fact at the end of the year.

Elara and Ginny were both late to their classes and they were running in opposite directions in opposite hallways and they turned the corner only to run into each other head on. Elara stood up and apologized only to have Ginny scoot backwards.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." Elara said. "I really didn't didn't mean to hit you."

She held out her hand and Ginny cautiously took it. Elara walked her to her potions class and told Snape that she had run into her on the way to class and it was Elara's fault that she was late. Ginny was surprised. Then Elara picked her up from class and walked her to her next one. Then she did it again. Then she took her to the library after classes.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Elara had no friends either, other than her brother. The two kind of needed each other.

The day Elara found out about Ginny she was very upset.

"What do you mean Ginny was the one who opened the chamber of secrets?" Elara asked Dumbledore who stood across from her while she sat in the chair next to Ginny's hospital bed.

"She was being controlled by Voldemort through what seems to be a journal your father slipped to her." Dumbledore responded calmly. Elara then became furious, she threw herself up out of her chair in anger.

"WHAT?!"

She had woken Ginny.

That was almost four years ago.

Now Ginny practically lived in Elara and Draco's room. She had her own section of the wardrobe and all of her toiletries had become mixed in with Elara's.

"Hey Harry, it's almost curfew. If you aren't out of our room in three minutes I will kick you out and hope you get points taken!" Elara called from the bathroom as she washed her face. Ginny laughed from in the shower which was behind Elara. Harry groaned and laid back on Draco's bed. Elara poked her head out the door, her toothbrush now in her mouth. She pulled it out and smiled at him. She spit out her toothpaste in the sink then looked again to see if he was still laying there, and he was. "Now."

"Fine." He pouted. He stood up and looked towards the bathroom. "Night Ginny! Night El! Love you both!"

"Love you too!" They screamed in unison. Harry turned to Draco.

"Love you. Goodnight." Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed him.

"Love you, goodnight. See you tomorrow, you arse." He replied as Harry walked towards the door

"If you are so lucky ferret." He called as departed the room. Ginny turned off the shower and stepped out in a towel. Elara left the room and took a deep breath. Draco walked into the bathroom to shower. Elara brushed Ginny's hair and then she put it into two French braids. Ginny smiled and then laid down in her and Elara's bed.

Elara said goodnight to her and Ginny fell asleep immediately. Elara walked into the bathroom as Draco was washing off his toothbrush.

"Shit." Elara said, rubbing her forehead and sitting on the counter.

"Still feel it?" Draco asked. Elara nodded her head.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Still getting worse?"

"Gets harder to hide it everyday"

"Maybe you should te-"

"No. I won't. I'm not doing that." Elara interrupted.

"I don't know what else to tell you El. That's the only thing to do." He said

"Yeah I know."

Pause.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Love you." She hopped off the counter and Draco pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

"Love you too. Night El."

"Goodnight Dray."

Elara walked over to her bed and laid down. She looked at Ginny the turned the opposite direction. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

She had been best friends with Ginevra Weasley for three and a half years and she had been in love with her for three of them. The worst part was that her feelings grew stronger the more time she spent with her and she spent all of her time with her.

Currently the only time she spent away from her was classes and that almost hurt more than being with her.

Elara looked back over towards Ginny and smiled. She was in for it deep.

"Fuck"

Elara looked at the sun outside the window for a moment and then looked over at Ginny. She admired her for a moment and then shook her.

"Ginevra." She said soothingly. Ginny's face turned the other direction.

"Ginny." She said it a bit louder but still nothing.

"Ginny!" She was much louder this time and Ginny not only got up but she fell out of the bed entirely. Elara caught her before she fell with a spell and then looked down at her. She let her touch the ground and then she began laughing.

"You okay?" Elara asked. Ginny rolled over.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ginny laid there for a second and then she started laughing. Elara sat back up and looked at her brother. She threw a pillow at him.

"Wake up!" She screamed. He sat up and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said. He glared at her, threw the pillow back, and then looked around. Ginny had finally stood up and she was walking towards the bathroom. Elara stood and walked in as well. She went to the shower and turned it on. She looked up at the mirror to see Ginny looking at her only to look down quickly and blush. Elara smiled, shut the curtain and then stepped into the shower, throwing the towel the had been wearing over the top bar so it wouldn't get wet.

Ginny wasn't in the bathroom when Elara got out but Draco was. Elara got dressed and then walked forward to the mirror. She dried her hair and then she curled it. Her makeup was quick, she had it on a system by now. She stared at her reflection for a moment and then she exited the bathroom.

"Ready?" She asked the two in front of her.

"Yeah." Ginny smiled.

"Yes." Draco said after. She smiled and then looped her and Ginny's arms. The three of them walked out of the room to meet Blaise and Pansy. The five of them walked to the Great Hall together.

Once there Ginny separated with Elara and went to the Gryffindor table. Elara took a deep breath and then followed her brother. He looked at her.

"You okay?"

"I never think it's possible but I wake up in the morning, look at her, and I'm more in love with her than I was before." She replied, sitting down next to him. She grabbed toast and some orange juice.

"You really should-"

"Tell her. I know." Elara looked over at Ginny and then she looked at Draco. "Sorry to report I don't think that is ever going to happen."

Draco didn't reply.

Elara wasn't paired with Draco as usual, Harry was. With Snape, Elara knew it was malicious, in an attempt to mess up Harry's day because Harry 'hated' Draco. Elara was paired with Weasley.

"Hey." She said, smiling and sitting down next to him. He looked at her.

"Hello." He replied, not even looking at her. She nodded her head in understanding and set down her stuff. She grabbed the ingredients and sat down. Elara began to put stuff together and Ron stirred, never saying a word. When the class was over, Elara grabbed her stuff and met Ginny outside.

"Hey you." Ginny said, nudging her. Elara smiled.

"Hey." She replied. In this moment, the one where Ginny grabbed Elara's hand, Ron walked out with Hermione and Harry and saw them. He looked at Ginny and Elara then scoffed.

"Dykes." He murmured under his breath. It didn't seem like he was attempting to be particularly offensive, he was just talking without thinking.

"Ron!" Hermione yelped in surprise. Harry looked at him and then punched him in the face.

Elara pulled Harry back from doing it again, but he got free. He ran up to Ron and Ron pushed him. There was an actual fight.

Hermione grabbed Ron and Elara grabbed Harry again.

"Harry, he isn't worth it!" She told him. Harry continued to struggle.

She dragged him away and Ginny followed. Draco met them in the room.

"Harry James, what was that?!" Draco yelled. Elara began cleaning his wounds and she looked at his broken nose.

"Ron called them Dykes." Harry explained, holding a tissue to his nose as directed. Draco's face turned from one of worry to one of anger.

"What?" He was very upset, you could hear it in his voice.

"Look, he thinks we are together and that makes him annoyed. He just doesn't think before her speaks. He's hot headed, he lets his emotions control him. He assumes I'm a dark witch trying to corrupt his baby sister." Elara explained, before cracking Harry's nose into place, earring a grunt.

"Blimey El." Harry muttered, holding his nose.

"That gives him no reason to insult who you are!" Draco yelled, ignoring Harry and staring t his sister.

"I know that but I'm not going to fight him because it's pointless."

"Well I wasn't gonna let him get away with being an arse." Harry told them. Elara smiled and Ginny did too. They locked hands and stared at each other for a moment. Then looked away. Draco kissed Harry and Elara told him that he was as good as new.

The four of them went to the docks.

"Harry?" Elara asked, sitting across from him in the library on a Sunday morning.

"Yes El?" He replied, looking over at her.

"What's been going on with you lately?" She asked him. He looked down.

"Nothing Elara. I don't get what you mean."

"Harry James Potter, if you think I haven't noticed your tired looks of worry then you are very wrong. I'm the closest thing you have to a sister other than Ginny and I know when somethings up so spit it out." She replied. He looked at her.

"I've been having nightmares." He said, almost embarrassed.

"What?"

"At first I just kept seeing Cedric die. I watched it a thousand times but then they started to change. The dreams became so much worse. Ones where you and Ginny and Draco die. Or Sirius. It's always my family that dies and it's always my fault. It's killing me El. Slowly but surely I can feel my soul being ripped out piece by piece. I don't know what to do but every time I close my eyes I feel like someone's in trouble and then someone is and then they're dead." He told her. Elara frowned.

"Have you told anyone other than me about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want people worrying about my problems." He looked down again.

"And what about your hand?" Elara asked. Harry's eyes widened and he looked up. "Of course I noticed. You're very bad at hiding things from me but almost everyone is so don't be upset about it."

"It's nothing."

"You have the words 'I must not tell lies' deeply scared into your hands. That's not nothing. Umbridge has no right to torture you as punishment." Elara replied coolly.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I knew something was up with your hand for a while because you had been messing with it and hiding it. I saw it yesterday when you had a lapse in memory for a moment and forgot to hide it. I put the pieces together." Elara said. "Umbridge is the only person here who is evil enough and insane enough to pull shit like that."

Harry stared at her.

"You tell Draco?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No. He saw it when I did. He figured that's why you've been acting so strange but I knew something else was up. You've been like this since before the first days of classes." Elara told him.

"He mad?"

"At Umbridge? Yeah, He's pissed. At you, no. He's just worried." Elara told him. Harry smiled sadly and then gathered his stuff.

"So am I." And with that, he stood up, kissed her on the forehead, and then he left. Elara walked back to her room and she laid down in the bed.

She took deep breaths and assured herself that everything was going to be okay soon. She just had to stay calm.

She had never been more wrong in her life.


	3. Chapter Two - 5th year

Elara wished she could say her vacation to her home for the week was boring and uneventful but her and Draco both knew that wasn't true.

Elara was acting weird and Ginny wanted to know why.

"El, what's going on with you?" Ginny asked. Elara looked up from the parchment she had been studying and made blank eye contact with Ginny from across the table.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Elara lied before looking at her parchment once again. Ginny frowned.

"Elara." She muttered.

"What? There nothing wrong Ginny. I'm fine."

"Okay, you went home to say goodbye to your dying grandmother a week ago and you came back acting very strange. You jump anytime anyone touches you, you refuse to talk in class, Draco and Snape have been looking at you weird and you have been wearing sweaters in June. Somethings up."

And then it clicked.

"No. Elara." Ginny whispered. Elara held her breath. Before Elara could stop her Ginny grabbed her arm. Elara attempted to pull it away but it was useless. Ginny pushed up her sleeve. Elara felt a tear fall on her cheek as Ginny stared blankly at Elara's forearm. They sat like that for a moment before Ginny threw her arm down like it was poisoned.

"Ginny-" Elara began but she was cut off by Ginny's hand making contact with her face. Elara placed her hand on her cheek and looked back at Ginny.

"Traitor!" Ginny spat. "You're a death eater?!How could you?"

"I... I couldn't help it-"

"Yes you could! You have a choice and you chose the wrong side. You didn't even have the guts to tell me!" Ginny collected all of her stuff quickly.

"No, please don't leave." Elara whispered. Ginny scoffed and then she glared at Elara.

"Never talk to me again."

Then she was gone. Elara stared at the seat where Ginny had sat calmly just two minutes previous, her face peacefully studying her potions book. Elara sat in shock for another moment before she wiped away her tear and then she rolled her sleeve and exited the empty library.

Her arm burned.

Elara sat in professor Snape's bedroom in tears. He came into the room, and saw his god daughter, sitting on his head.

"Elara. You can't be in here. You know-" he flicked on the lights

She was crying.

Snape's expression softened. This wasn't the first time she had been in his room without him knowing it but it was the first time she had been in it like this. He moved towards his stove and put on a kettle of water before sitting down across from her on the bed and wiped away a tear.

Most people had never seen this side of him but his God children were the most important thing in the world to him and seeing Elara like this hurt him.

"She found out." Elara sobbed. "We were studying and she started talking about how I was acting weird and then it sort of clicked in her mind. She grabbed my arm and stared at it before she told me to never speak to her again."

"Did you explain why he made you take it?"

"She wouldn't let me tell her. She hardly let me say anything." Elara wiped her tears away.

"You have to tell her."

"She won't listen."

"So make her."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, watching her rush towards the forest.

"Ministry of Magic. I'm being called." She replied, continuing to walk.

"Is that where Harry's disappeared to?" Draco asked. Elara didn't want to look at him.

"Yes."

Draco grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and make eye contact with him.

"I want to come."

"No. I'm about to go defy the deatheaters, you are not going to be there for that. They'll try to use you against me and Harry." She told him before turning to continue walking. Draco chased after her. She reached the edge of the apperating barrier on the grounds and Draco grabbed her arm for a second time to turn her. She stared at him and he let go of her.

"Bring him back safe please." He pleaded, looking into her eyes. "He's the love of my life and I need him. Please."

Elara took a deep breath.

"I promise."

Then she was apperating illegally.

Harry had stopped talking to Elara but because Draco wasn't a death eater he still trusted him. Draco had tried to tell Harry why Elara had become a death eater, that she didn't have a choice because he would have killed her family and Ginny, but Harry just couldn't trust her and Elara didn't blame him.

She wouldn't either.

Elara showed up at the ministry right in between the group she was there for and the group she wasn't.

She was exactly where she wanted to be.

"Ah, Elara. You've finally arrived." Her father said. Elara looked at him and smiled.

"It seems I have." Elara replied coolly. She looked over at the people she had come to protect and they all glared at her. She smiled at them.

"Good. You can retrieve the prophecy." Lucius told her. Elara turned to Harry.

"You listen to it yet?" She asked. Harry furrowed his brows. "I need to know. Have you?"

"Yes." He replied. Elara smiled.

"Good." Elara levitated it and it flew into her hand. Harry had tried to stop her but he couldn't. It was almost impossible to stop someone with wandless magic if you couldn't do wandless magic.

"Now I know you really are a traitor." Harry spat, looking at her arm. Elara laughed and then looked at him dead in the eye. He glared and she smirked.

"You wanna know why the dark lord wanted a 15 year old in his ranks? He found out I could preform wandless magic and apparently I was 'very powerful' which meant he would have an advantage.He didn't really take into account if I wanted to be a death eater or not." Elara replied. Elara asked him. Hermione caught on immediately and smiled. The others seemed confused. Lucius seemed to catch on too.

"Elara no. Give me that prophecy." He ordered. She turned to him and smiled then turned back to Harry and the group.

"Run." She told them. They stood for a moment confused. "Or don't. You can die if you want."

Harry smiled brightly, finally understanding, and he began to run the other direction. Everyone immediately followed as all the shelves began to fall. Elara sprinted to the door, following Harry and he opened it. Everyone fell through and Hermione stopped them from hitting the ground. They stood up.

"Betraying Voldemort? Elara Narcissa Malfoy you are going to die if you do this?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you helping us? What are you doing?" Ginny asked her angrily. It was clear she was scared about what was going to happen to her best friend and Elara knew in that moment that Ginny still cared about her. Elara paused and looked at her.

"Getting myself killed." Elara replied, smiling. The death eaters appeared in the room and grabbed everyone except for Harry and Elara. Her dad glared at her.

"Elara Narcissa Malfoy, you give me that prophecy this minute." Her father ordered. Elara smirked and then the glass ball flew into the air out of anyone's reach.

"You better let them go." Elara warned. He looked around the room and assessed his options. The the order came, the order Elara called.

Elara smiled brightly.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius punched Elara's dad in the face and Elara laughed.

"Elara." Sirius said, smiling at her.

"Mr. Black." She replied politely. He shot a curse at a death eater.

"Don't ever call me that again." He said. Elara laughed. Lucius grabbed Harry when they weren't paying attention.

"Well father, it seems you made the wrong choice." Elara frowned. Then she let the prophecy go. Lucius threw Harry to the side and jumped go catch it but he missed. Elara smiled at his face of defeat.

"Avada Kedavra!" Elara heard it and pushed Sirius and Harry aside with her mind and ducked. Elara smiled and stood up.

"You stupid dumb bitch." Elara yelled, but Bella smiled and turned.

"Crucio!" Bella yelled. Then the scream. Elara recognized the scream because she would know that voice anywhere. She looked over at Ginny. Bellatrix lifted her off the ground and threw her down.

"No!" Elara screamed. Ginny collapsed to the floor, heaving, unable to catch her breath. Bella lifted her again and this time, she threw her to the other side of the room. Her chest wasn't moving.

Ginny wasn't breathing.

Elara looked back over to Bellatrix and sprinted after her. Bellatrix skipped through the halls.

"I killed her. You gonna hurt me?" Bella laughed.

"CRUCIO!" Elara screamed Bellatrix collapsed. Harry chased after her.

"Elara no!" He screamed but then she heard the voice.

"Do it." Voldemort whispered.

"You know the spell." He continued.

"She killed her. She deserves it. Kill her."

"Elara you're better than them. You are better than they will ever be. Don't kill her because as much as she deserves it-" Harry walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand with her wand that had been pointed at Bella. He moved in front of her and looked at her in the eyes. "-you are not a murder."

Elara realized what she was doing. She was no better than Bellatrix.

"Kill her Elara. Kill her."

Elara breathed heavily.

"No."

Disobeying her dad and the deatheaters was one thing but disobeying Voldemort directly was something entirely different.

And way more dangerous.

Voldemort appeared in the room and Harry stood his ground beside her.

"You two are foolish." He laughed. "And now you are going to die."

Elara heard the flames and she looked over to see Albus walk through them.

"The only one foolish here is you Tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By the time they get here I shall be gone and you three shall be dead."

Albus pushed Elara and Harry to the wall. She saw Harry stand up again but she stayed down as they fought. She was thinking about Ginny lying on the ground bleeding.

Dead.

She had been thinking about this until she saw Harry collapse.

"Harry!" She shouted. She stood up and ran over to him. She fell next to him. He was struggling, Elara could see it.

"Harry, please. You're better than him. You've beaten him time and time again. He doesn't have to win. You don't have to loose. It isn't how you are alike but how you are different. Please. Fight him. For me. I just lost the girl I've been in love with for over three years. I can't loose my brother too. I just can't. I know you hate me. I know I'm a deatheater and I'm a traitor but I've never stopped loving you. Please fight him. He can't win. If he wins I'll loose everything I've ever loved including you." Elara begged.

Harry slithered next her and then his head flew back. Elara felt her tears and she felt weak. She felt hopeless. She couldn't help him. She let him down. She let herself down, Ginny down. She let everyone down.

Most importantly she let Draco down.

"Bring him back safe please."

"Harry." She murmured, wiping the hair out of his face. Harry slithered for another moment and then he fell, flat on his back, motionless. Elara stared for a moment.

"He's the love of my life and I need him."

"Oh god." She muttered. She felt herself sob. Everyone watched from afar but none of them had the guts to come near them and look at Harry, laying there lifeless under Voldemort's spell.

Sirius ran into the room and looked at the picture in front of him, his god son not moving underneath Voldemort, and his cousins daughter crying next to him.

"Harry! Elara!" Sirius screamed. He attempted to run forward but Remus grabbed him and held him back.

Elara stared at Harry, having a hard time catching her breath.

"Please"

"He's dead." Voldemort laughed. And he was right.

Harry Potter wasn't breathing.

"No." Elara whispered. Elara let out another choked sob and then she screamed. She fell into his chest.

"Please"

"Elara Malfoy, I have won. Join me once more and you shall live. Deny me again and you shall die." She heard. Elara sat up slightly.

"You'll have to kill me."

"Then I will."

She had broken her promise.

"Please"

Elara closed her eyes and then she kissed Harry's forehead. She sat for a second before he awoke with a start. He breathed heavily for a moment and then he moved his head.

"You're the weak one and you'll never know love or friendship." Harry began. "And I feel sorry for you."

Then he screamed. Elara could see he was in pain and it hurt her to watch. He struggled further and then Voldemort left his body.

Time seemed to slow down.

Elara saw the minister and his people come in to the hall and he made direct eye contact with Voldemort.

"He's back." Fudge whispered.

Then Voldemort was gone.

Elara pulled Harry's head into her lap and she stroked his hair. He was hyperventilating. Elara picked him up and then she aperated outside of the school gates. She ran to the hospital wing and dropped him in a bed.

"Poppy!" She screamed. There was no answer.

"Poppy!"

Nothing.

Elara decided instead of waiting she would do what she had done plenty of times before, and clean his wounds. She did so while he was asleep so he would be in the least amount of pain possible.

Then Draco ran in.

"Draco you can't be here" Elara told him.

"My boyfriend is hurt, again, and you are too. You need me as much as he does."

"I'm fine Draco."

"You're a liar. What happened?" He asked.

"I went where I was ordered to because I knew Harry would be there. I got the prophecy and destroyed it before Lucius could take it to the dark lord. We were winning when Bella shot the killing curse towards us. I managed to get Sirius and Harry away which made her mad. She threw Ginny against a wall and then she threw her again." Elara wiped away a tear then put down her sewing needle.

"She's dead." Elara whispered. Draco looked down at the ground.

"I was about to kill Bella when the Dark Lord showed up. He possessed Harry. He was dead for a minute before somehow he revived himself. Then I brought him here." Elara explained. Draco grabbed her hand and then pulled her into him. She sat silently in his lap.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured. Elara hadn't cried for Ginny yet. She had still been in shock.

Elara sat there in silence. She continued to fight tears for a moment before she collapsed into Draco and she began to cry.

It was heartbreaking.

The three of them sat in the hospital wing. Harry was sleeping, something Elara was sure he hadn't done in at least a month from the way he had passed out. Elara sat in Draco's lap in the chair next to Harry, her face all red and splotchy from the tears she had finally cried. She had almost fallen asleep when Sirius, Ron, Hermione and everyone else ran in. They all looked at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Ron spat. Elara looked up at Ron and wiped her tear away.

"I healed Harry because Poppy wasn't here and I thought his wounds should be cleaned. Draco came in to see if I was okay." Elara explained. Ron looked at her expression and nodded his head.

Sirius got closer and kneeled in front of her. He placed his hand under her chin and moved her face side to side, checking for any cuts or scrapes.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius was genuinely concerned.

"Physically, no. Just heartbroken." Elara replied, another tear falling.

"Why?" Ron asked. Then Elara noticed he wasn't upset.

"Where's Ginny?" Elara asked, standing up.

"On her way in here. Poppy healed her as best she could and now they're bringing her in here to continue her healing." Ron told her.

"She's alive?" Elara stood up. It was in that moment that Ginny came through the room, being carried by Remus Lupin. "Oh thank god."

Elara ran forward and sat down on the bed next Ginny.

"Elara?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Elara replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Ginny apologized.

"Don't worry about that right now. You're alive, that's all I care about." Elara kissed Ginny's forehead and then watched as Poppy gave her about 10 healing potions. Ginny fell asleep almost instantly. Elara sat next to her, holding her hand as she slept.

Ginny woke up from a nightmare two hours later and she made Elara hold her until she fell asleep again

Ginny didn't have anymore nightmares.


	4. Chapter Three - 5th year

Elara was no longer welcomed at the Malfoy residence. She was sent a letter, which she refused to open until it was inspected, that informed her the next time she was seen in Malfoy Manor she would be terminated.

She was not upset.

That house had always been an absolute nightmare for her and she always dreaded going there in the summer. She however had no where else to stay, which she didn't tell anyone.

She hugged Draco goodbye on the train and waited until him and her parents had left the station to exit the train. She walked on to the platform and she said bye to Ginny, who then walked away with her family.

Then it was just her and Harry. He was almost positive his Aunt and Uncle weren't going to get him because of what happened last summer with the Dementors. They had told him they never wanted him back in their house. He informed Elara that they had said things like that before and then picked him up but this time seemed different.

"There you are. Come on."

The voice belonged to one Sirius Black who had been exonerated of his crimes and was now allowed in public. Elara looked over at him. Harry smiled and ran over to hug him, trunk in hand. They began to walk away and then Sirius turned around.

"What are you doing? Let's go." He said, laughing.

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" Elara asked.

"Yeah. You have anywhere else to be?" Sirius asked.

"Well no."

"Then let's go home." He turned and began to walk. Elara jumped up and then ran forward with her trunk catching up to them.

"Wait, home?"

"Yeah. You two are coming to live with me, which Dumbledore was not happy about however I told him I was going to take you two with me if you were still there 1 hour after the train dropped you off. Here you are so I'm taking you home." Sirius replied, putting his arm over both of their shoulders and pulling them closer.

"Let me get this straight. You want a death eater in your home?" Elara asked.

"Our home and you're not a death eater. You were and even then you didn't want to be. I read your interview. You're no more a death eater than Harry or me."

Elara couldn't help but smile as they apperated to Grimuald Place.

"Sirius!" Elara yelled from her bedroom.

"Yeah?" He called back

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley today?"

"Yes." He called back. Elara descended the stairs and watched as Harry passed her sliding down the railing, as he did every morning. Elara walked into the kitchen and poured her tea in her cup and then grabbed an apple.

"Why do you eat green apples?" Harry asked.

"Why do you eat red apples?" Elara retorted.

"Because red apples are good. Green apples are not."

"You, my lovely best friend, are so very wrong." Elara said, as a matter o' factly ,throwing a red apple at him. He caught it and took a bite.

"Hey. I thought I was your best friend!" Ginny claimed from behind her. Elara turned and then smiled. She ran at Ginny and hugged her. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"Okay love birds. Let's get going." George laughed. Elara glared at him and then grabbed her apple once more. Harry smiled and hugged Ron and Hermione. Elara smiled at them politely. Hermione hugged her and Ron did as well, but more reluctantly.

"Sirius, you ready?" Elara called. Sirius came through the door from the kitchen.

"As I'll ever be."

Elara didn't really imagine she would spend her entire time getting her things for school dodging her parents. She wished she could go see Draco but he seemed to be attached to them for some reason. He also looked different. Elara frowned and looked at Harry, who had seemed to notice it too.

She never actually the chance to see him which made her angry. Something was up with him and Elara knew exactly what it was.

"I got a letter from my mum yesterday." Elara told Sirius, walking into the dining room. He straightened up and then set the newspaper he had been reading down.

"What did it say?" He asked. Elara threw the letter on the table.

"I'm guessing you knew Severus wasn't my only godfather?" Elara asked. Sirius gulped and looked up at her. She stared down at him.

"Yes. I did."

"Any particular reason you didn't tell me you were my godfather?" She asked. Sirius hesitated for a moment. He stood up and grabbed her hand

"Your father didn't know, he still doesn't. Your mother is my cousin, which I'm sure you knew, and she came came to me late one night, very pregnant, and very afraid. She told me she was afraid for you and your brothers safety. She asked me if I would be you and Draco's godfather. I said yes."

"That's why you were so concerned on whether I was hurt or not." Elara murmured.

"That was part of it but you were also related to me. Your well being was important to me." Sirius told her, moving the hair out of her face.

"Do you regret saying yes?" Elara asked, laughing dryly.

"Not for one second. You and Harry are the most important things in my life, Draco too. He will always have a place with me. Always. Your father is a bad man, he never treated your mother right. She was always kind to me, kinder than my own brother. Her and I used to lie in my room when they stayed here and talk for hours. We would laugh about everything but when she started dating your father she started to become more fearful, flinching at everything. She stopped smiling as much. I never liked Lucius."

"He's not the greatest father." Elara told him. Sirius stood up and began putting water in the kettle. He placed it on the stove. He walked over to Elara and kissed her on the forehead before passing her and grabbing three mugs, one for each of the people in the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know if your mother wanted you to know. I felt it was her business to tell you." He explained. Elara smiled.

"She told me to tell you she's sorry."

"What, why?" Sirius asked, turning to face Elara.

"She knew it was Wormtail, who gave away the Potters. She wishes she had said something, to get you out." Elara explained, standing up and grabbing the tea, and then setting the can down next to the mugs.

"It wouldn't have done anything but gotten her beaten by her husband. It wouldn't have changed the outcome. She did the best she could with the situation she was in."

That's when there was banging on the front door.

Elara furrowed her brows and looked at Sirius. He looked towards the front of the house and then to Elara. She nodded her head and began to follow Sirius to the door. Harry descended the stairs and looked at them.

"Who could that be?" He asked. Elara shook her head.

"No idea."

The three of them walked cautiously to the door, wands at the ready. Sirius looked at Elara and nodded his head. She threw the door open and they threw up their wands. The blonde raised his hands in surrender, barely and flinched as he did so.

"Draco?" Elara asked. Everyone lowered their wands and looked at him. He was standing there, cut and bruised, covered in blood, and he had the dark mark on his forearm.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before collapsing.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, running to him. He picked him up and brought him inside. He set him on the couch and Elara ran into the kitchen, grabbing a wet rag. She threw it at Harry and he began dabbing his head with the cloth. Sirius ran to grab his medical kit and Elara looked at her brother in worry.

The tea kettle screamed.

Elara cleaned his cuts and she looked him over.

"Why was there so much blood?" Sirius asked, handing her the tea he had been making before Draco arrived. "What did they do to him?"

"It wasn't all his, in fact I think most of it wasn't." Elara replied solemnly, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Who's was it?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I have no idea." Elara admitted. She rubbed her forehead, looked at her brother and then took a sip of her tea.

"You never answered." Sirius murmured. Elara looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"What did they do to him?" He asked solemnly. Elara swallowed.

"Well, he had three broken ribs and a lot of shallow stabs. He had several cuts." Elara took a deep breath. "The word traitor is etched on his arm and he has bruises everywhere, the worst on his neck and thighs."

Elara looked down at the ground and Harry looked as if he was about to vomit. He set his tea down on the sill of the fireplace

"Oh my god." He muttered. Sirius closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Did they r-"

"No. They wouldn't do that, they're cruel but they would never touch someone they saw as a traitor in that way, it would be seen as wrong. I think they just wanted to torture him." Elara interrupted Sirius before he could even say the word.

"That's disgusting."

"There were also very deep lacerations on his back." Elara told them. "My guess is they whipped him in the same spot hundreds of times. And, knowing their methods of torture from experience, my guess is the cruciatus curse was used at least 15 times."

It was quiet and then she continued

"At a minimum"

That was the breaking point. Harry, in a fit of rage, swiped everything off of the desk all at once. Elara flinched. Sirius ran over and grabbed him from behind. He held him as Harry began to fall. He was sobbing. It had to hurt, seeing the man he loved like this. Elara felt for him.

Harry sat on the ground, in Sirius' arms, silently crying. That was until Draco groaned.

Elara dropped her mug, glass shattering, and ran over to him. She kneeled next to the couch and wiped the hair on Draco's forehead. Elara laughed through her tears.

"Hey you." She murmured. She continued to wipe his forehead as he opened his eyes. He looked sleepily at his sister.

"Elara?" He whispered harshly.

"Yeah Dray, it's me." She told him.

He smiled.

Draco took a day of recovery and sleep before he came down for breakfast the next morning. Sirius handed him a cup of tea and he sat down. Harry sat next to him, their hands on the table top, folded together.

"Am I at Grimuald?" He asked. Elara nodded her head. "Mum told me about Sirius and then she told me to come here right before they came into my room and took me."

"Took you where?" Elara asked.

"The dungeons. They tortured me for days."

"Why?"

"They knew I was going to leave."

"How did you get out?" Sirius asked. Draco closed his eyes.

"After a few days of being being in the dungeons they brought her in. They made me watch as they-" he stopped and took a deep breath. "They stabbed her to death."

Elara's breath hitched.

"Who?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I listen to her scream for hours and hours as they tortured her. Stabbed her, beat her, used the cruciartis on her. Lucius watched in horror, almost in tears. He's the one who released me." Draco looked down at the ground and Harry squeezed his hand.

"Who did they stab?" She continued. Draco looked at her sympathetically.

"She looked at me so lovingly in her final moments, as she was bleeding out. She smiled at me and she told me she loved me and she knew I would do great things. She told me to tell you that she is so proud of you for standing up for what it right and being who you are and she will watch over us. She said she loved you. Then they dragged her out of the room and then I heard her scream one final time."

Elara threw her chair back as she stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Who did they kill?!"

She knew the answer.

She hated the answer.

The answer was vomit inducing and as Draco looked up at her she began to stumble back.

"Our mother."

Scream.

Elara fell to the ground.

Her world was crumbling around her.

Nobody could comfort her.

Nobody could help her.

She wanted her mum. Her mum used to hold her at night and sing when she was upset. She used to tell her everything was going to be alright. She used to hold her hand under the table while Voldemort spoke to them.

She felt hollow.

"Elara?"

This voice didn't belong to any of the boys but to Ginny. Elara raised her head and looked at her. The room was light, it was around noon. Ginny sat down and pulled Elara into her.

"Gin." Elara cried.

"I'm so sorry Elara. I'm so so sorry." Ginny muttered. Elara felt sick.

"My mother is-" She let out a shaky breath and took another. She felt her tears falling on her face. "My mother is dead."

"I know my love."

She cried in Ginny's arms.


End file.
